Ana'duna Thera
Construction ' '"True" Kaldorei Roleplay anadunathera.guildportal.com Recruitment Status: OPEN ''' If you are a night elf looking for a home, we could be just the guild for you! Feel free to read over some of our requently asked questions before you really decide... ''First of all, what does Ana'duna Thera mean? '' In essence, and'duna thera means "revenge will be ours" in Darnassian. ''What exactly is your purpose as a guild? '' Our guild's purpose is to band together with other kaldorei and maintain the balance of nature, as well as avenge the destruction of our forests and homelands. For example, wiping out the invading orcs in Ashenvale, keeping the demon infestation at bay in the various elven zones, and (eventually) dealing with the widespread annihilation of our lands by Deathwing's fury. We have even been working on some plots revolving the Emerald Nightmare, as well. ''What limitations are there to those who are interested in joining? '' Currently, we have a restriction against toons lower than level 20, but with the exception of guild alts being allowed at any level. This level restriction is there to weed out inactivity and to make sure they are serious about RPing with us, and won't forget about their low level toons in our guild. We also do not allow Death Knights, because they as a whole, go against nature in every way. For more lore information regarding death knights, there will be some useful links at the bottom of this post. Our last limitation is for other races...we accept only night elf characters! Fear not, we -do- have an outer guild channel available for joining if you are of another race or in another guild and would still like to RP with us! Anyone can join, so long as there is no disrespectful speech and spamming of any kind. Send me a message in-game for the information about that (: ''How many active members do you have and when are you most active? '' Right now, we are sitting at around 20 members, not including alts. This statistic being taken the 7th of August, 2010. If you wish to take a look at the statistics, click on the guild link under my name and check it out! We prefer to keep our guild rather small and get to know our members on a personal level, both IC and OOC...we feel like this makes us more of a family. Our most active times are in the evenings and at night, though I am sure you can find a few of us on during the day as well. ''How loose are you with lore? '' As long as you have something legitimate to back up your claims with, it is allowable. A lot of lore is covered on many various websites, and I know that some of it is subject to opinion and everyone will have their own ideas, but there are just somethings that cannot be accepted. For a full list of websites available in regards to kaldorei lore, scroll down to the bottom of this post (: Also, we will -never- turn down a person if they are still a little shakey on lore! Our members are friendly and open to helping each and every person, all you have to do is ask. ''Where do you most frequently roleplay? '' If you have been in Darnassus, I am positive you have seen at least one or two of us running around the city. Our main concentration of roleplay takes place on Teldrassil, but you can also catch us in Darkshore and Ashenvale. We try to spread out as much as we possibly can, whenever we can...and we want to bring roleplay back to Darnassus and surrounding areas! ''Who can I contact for further information and/or an interview? '' Hélion, Estelien, Naon, Cenadon, Tymethia, and Amrathor Thanks for your time and I hope that you find what you're looking for on Moon Guard! If you think it's us, we would love to talk to you and get you started in becoming part of the ADT family. KALDOREI LORE LINKS: '''KYL: Night Elf Part 1: http://www.wow.com/2010/05/08/know-your-lore-current-alliance-politics-the-night-elves-pa/ KYL: Night Elf Part 2: http://www.wow.com/2010/05/09/know-your-lore-current-alliance-politics-the-night-elves-pa/#continued Elven Evolution: http://www.wow.com/2010/05/04/know-your-lore-elven-evolution?icid=sphere_blogsmith_inpage_wowinsider Shen'dralar: Night Elf Mages: http://www.wow.com/2010/07/31/know-your-lore-history-of-the-shendralar/#continued The last link for those interested in rolling mages in the upcoming expansion, and wonder how they tie into Night Elf lore. Wow.com's Know Your Lore database is FULL of lore information regarding everything in the Warcraft universe. Refer to this site frequently for constant updates and new categories Category:Alliance Guild Category:Night Elf